Fairytale Ending
by Don'tThinkAllDay
Summary: Nick is overly stressed by school work and is on a verge of a mental breakdown. Jeff is there to help. Established Niff relationship!


_**(A/N: I really like this couple! Haha so I'm writing another one-shot! Don't worry though I'm working on the Warbler Direction update too!)**_

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing**_

Nick threw a book at the wall across from him.

He _hated_ history. He hated everything about it. And he especially hated this project. He didn't know a lot about Pearl Harbor, definitely not enough to cover a trifold poster, and he didn't know enough information on the fights from World War II to write a three page paper on it. He could feel the hot angry tears filling up his eyes. He was too stressed out for this. Besides this project, he was also supposed to study for an AP Calculus test, French vocab, _and_ practice a guitar concerto for band. He was overly stressed and this goddamned project wasn't helping. It was a good thing that it was Friday night and Warblers didn't rehearse on the weekends, because he wouldn't have been able to focus, which would've led Wes to bite his head off. He had only slept for about three hours every night for the past three days, because he has been up all night doing his work.

He's been making Jeff crazy. Not bothering him, but worrying him. Jeff and Nick have been dating for five months and Nick considered himself the luckiest man on the face of the planet. Jeff was way too sweet, whenever he woke up in the middle of the night and saw Nick working, he would roll out of bed, kiss his boyfriends forehead, and take Nick's laptop away. Nick remembered the conversation they had last night at around midnight.

"_Jeff give it back!" Nick demanded as Jeff saved Nick's work, powered down his laptop and put it in the laptop carrier that Nick left lying on the floor next to the desk on his side of the room. "I still have three more quotes to find, _and_ French verbs to conjugate. I _need_ to finish this!" Jeff ignored his boyfriend and put the laptop away and then went back to Nick's bed and kneeled down next to it. _

"_Baby, you need to sleep." The blonde said, running a hand through his boyfriend's brown hair. _

"_But I-" Nick started. Jeff silenced him by kissing his lips. When he pulled away, he gently removed Nick's glasses from his eyes. While Jeff's were wire rimmed, Nick's had black frames. He put them on the bedside table next to a framed picture of Nick and Jeff hugging after sectionals, which was when Jeff told Nick he loved him, and asked him to be his boyfriend. _

"_No buts. You need sleep. All of this can wait until tomorrow, we have no classes, some sort of staff development day." _

"_Then I can sleep tomorrow!" Nick argued, moving to get off the bed. Jeff's hands went straight to Nick's chest and pushed him down onto the bed. Nick looked at Jeff with a pleading look. Jeff returned the look._

"_Please Nicky? Just go to sleep? For me?" He asked. Nick sighed and nodded, leaning back down onto his pillows. Jeff smiled and leaned down to kiss Nick's forehead. When he backed up, Nick lifted a hand and brushed the blonde hair on Jeff's forehead away from his beautiful hazel eyes. _

"_Thank you," Nick said, cupping Jeff's cheek. Jeff turned his head in Nick's hand and kissed his palm. _

"_It's nothing." Jeff replied. "I love you." Nick smiled as Jeff started walking back to his bed._

"_I love you too." Nick said before rolling onto his side and closing his eyes. _

Nick sat on the edge of his bed and ran a hand through his hair. He was about to have a nervous breakdown because he was getting absolutely _nothing_ done. He picked his phone up from the floor, where he threw it angrily about ten minutes earlier, and unlocked it.

He was greeted with Jeff's face. Well technically, Jeff kissing Nick's face. His phone background was a selfie that Jeff took when he was kissing Nick's cheek. Nick loved it because Jeff was wearing his glasses, which Nick thought was completely adorable. Usually, looking at that picture would make Nick smile, but not today, he was freaking out too much. He dialed Jeff's number and listened to the tinny ringing noise. Whenever Nick was stressed, he would start panicking about random things, which is what happened when Jeff didn't answer.

Nick started thinking of different disasters that have led his boyfriend to _not_ answer his phone. He had come up with earthquake that didn't reach Dalton, or he was mugged. Or maybe he got into a car accident. Nick's imagination had begun to get worse when he heard his phone ring. He ran for his bed and sighed in relief when he saw Jeff's name flash across the screen.

"Thank god you're alright!" Nick said.

"Yeah Nick I'm fine," Jeff sounded a little confused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I thought something terrible happened when you didn't answer your phone!" Nick started.

"Baby, I had dance today." Jeff said chuckling a little bit. "I'm on my way home now, is everything alright? What did you need?" Nick sighed.

"To hear your voice. I'm freaking out Babe." Nick admitted.

"Okay, just try and stay calm okay? I'm five minutes away." Jeff knew how to handle Nick when he was like this. They grew up together, and Nick was always like this, always beating himself up when he couldn't get stuff done quickly enough.

"Okay," Nick said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jeff said. "But I gotta go, I'll be back soon." Nick said goodbye and hung up. He picked up his guitar. Usually playing helped him relax and it would've been killing two birds with one stone. Practicing the concerto, _and_ relaxing.

He wasn't even halfway through the first page when he E string broke.

So he tried doing his calculus homework. He actually started to understand it when, his calculator died. Then he tried doing his French homework, but ended up ripping his notes in half when he tried to tear the pages out of his notebook.

What else could go wrong?

Apparently, the fact that the paper portion of the history project is supposed to be _five_ pages, not three. Reading that email from his teacher made the tears fall. He couldn't do it. He couldn't do all this work. As the tears fell and Nick put his face in his hands and his elbows on his knees, when the door opened. He didn't respond until he felt someone grab his wrists and pulled him up.

Nick's eyes stayed shut as the tears feel from under his eyelids. He knew it was Jeff who was standing in front of him right now, cupping his cheek with one hand, and wiping his eyes with the other. Jeff silently pulled Nick to him, letting Nick hide his face in the fabric of the hoodie on Jeff's shoulder. Nick took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of Jeff, the smell of spearmint gum, Dial soap, and the Old Spice cologne that Jeff wore because he knew Nick loved it.

Nick continued to cry, and Jeff stroked his brown hair. "Baby it's okay, shh, it's alright, everything's gunna be okay. You're just tired that's all. Shh, c'mon stop crying love." Jeff pressed kisses to Nick's head and rubbed his boyfriends back as he continued to cry.

* * *

><p>Jeff picked up his bag after dance the <em>second<em> that it stopped vibrating. He pulled it out and unlocked it, grinning like an idiot at his background. Nick and him, Nick leaning against a tree with Jeff standing in front of him with his hands on either side of Nick's head, and their foreheads were pressed together.

He unlocked his cellphone and checked the call log.

_1 Missed Call:_

_Agent Three My Love _

Jeff smiled and quickly redialed. Nick answered and he sounded panicked. "Thank god you're alright!" The voice on the other line said as a greeting

"Yeah Nick I'm fine," Jeff sounded a little confused. What was going on with Nick? "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I thought something terrible happened when you didn't answer your phone!" Nick said, Jeff was sure that he was going to continue babbling so he just cut him off.

"Baby, I had dance today." Jeff said chuckling a little bit. Nick was _adorable_ when he was worried. "I'm on my way home now, is everything alright? What did you need?" There was silence on the other line for a second.

"To hear your voice. I'm freaking out Babe." Nick said.

"Okay, just try and stay calm okay? I'm five minutes away." Jeff said, speeding up his walk to his car. Nick needed him back at Dalton, so he would get there.

"Okay," Nick's voice said, sounding a little wary. "I love you." Jeff's stomach flipped. It still gave him butterflies hearing Nick say that.

"I love you too." Jeff said getting into the driver's seat of his truck. "But I gotta go, I'll be back soon."

When he got to Dalton, he made a beeline to his dorm. He was glad he got there so fast. Nick was on his bed crying. Jeff's heart broke for his boyfriend. He was stretched way too thin with all of this school work he had, and he couldn't handle all the stress.

Jeff crossed the room and lifted Nick up. Pulling him close. Nick continued to cry into Jeff's shoulder as Jeff whispered soothing words into his boyfriend's ear.

Nick eventually got a hold of himself and backed up. He sniffed, and looked at Jeff.

"Hi," Nick said sheepishly as Jeff stepped closer to Nick. He smiled cheekily at him and hooked his thumbs into the belt loops of Nick's jeans. Jeff kissed his boyfriend, dragging the brunette closer to him by his waist. Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff's neck when their chests bumped against each other. He tangled his fingers in Jeff's bottle blonde hair and inhaled sharply when he felt Jeff bite down on his lower lip gently. "Not fair," Nick muttered against Jeff's lips, Jeff just took that opportunity to deepen the kiss, tilting his head and smiling slightly when Nick's tongue entered his mouth. He pulled away, ignoring Nick's whine of disapproval, but not being able to ignore Nick pulling him closer and groaned when Nick started to kiss his neck.

"Now who's not being fair love?" Jeff demanded as he gently pushed Nick back, so he could kiss the brunette's lips one last time, before pecking his nose lightly. Nick blushed a little; he always became a little embarrassed when Jeff called him love. But Jeff adored it. "C'mon, tell me why you were crying." Nick shrugged and explained to Jeff how _everything_ went wrong. Jeff nodded and kissed Nick's temple.

"C'mon. I'll restring your guitar while you finish your French verbs. After that, we'll go on a hunt to get you new batteries for your calculator, and then me and you will spend tomorrow focusing on your history project okay?" Jeff asked. Nick looked at his boyfriend. This was the way Jeff worked. Whenever his friends needed some help, he would jump to the task.

Nick shook his head in amazement at him. "You're amazing you know that?" he said grabbing Jeff's hand. Jeff smiled.

"You're even more amazing Beautiful," Jeff said kissing Nick as he reached for the guitar.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Nick had successfully finished his French and Calculus homework and had performed the concerto for Jeff a total of three times. When he played the last note of the third time, Nick put the guitar away, and turned to Jeff, who was sitting next to him on the edge of the bed. "Well?" Nick asked. Jeff smiled and kissed him.<p>

What was going to be a quick 'that was amazing guitar playing' kiss, turned into a five minute make out session, consisting of whispered _I love yous_ and _you're beautifuls_. Jeff pulled away from Nick and smiled at him. "Guess what I just realized today is?" He asked as he kissed up and down Nick's neck. It was a lie. Jeff always knew what today was, he had a countdown.

"What?" Nick whispered as Jeff brought his lips back up to Nick's. He didn't kiss him though, he just let his lips hover over Nick's so close that Nick could feel them moving when Jeff said what he said next.

"Happy six month anniversary Baby." He said before kissing Nick again. He wanted it to be a passionate kiss, a kiss to convey all of Jeff's feelings towards Nick, but it was only a peck because Nick pushed Jeff off of him.

"Oh my god." Nick whispered his eyes distant. "I completely forgot." Then he burst into tears again.

"Nick, Nicky! Stop crying Baby," Jeff said quickly jumping into comforting boyfriend mode, holding the brunette tightly.

"I'm a terrible boyfriend!" Nick hiccupped, pulling away and reaching up to wipe his eyes. Jeff beats him to the punch. Leaning forward he kissed his tears away. "I'm so sorry I forgot Jeff." Jeff shook his head.

"Don't worry about it Gorgeous. You've been stressed out, I understand. But you're not a horrible boyfriend. Quite the opposite actually. Nick, you're the love of my life. You honestly are my other half, yes I'm saying that you complete me in a less cheesy way." Nick laughed a little, and Jeff continued. "I am the _luckiest_ guy in the world to have you and you don't even know in love I am with you. I tried my hardest to find something to get you, and I couldn't find anything, except for this." Then Jeff reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver chain. At the end of the chain was a dog tag. Nick took the tag in between his index finger and thumb and looked at it. It was inscribed on both sides. On the first side it was simple.

_Agent Three_

It was the back that made Nick gasp.

_Forever mine. I love you. _

_-Jeff _

"I have a matching one," Jeff said, making Nick look up. He showed Nick the dog tag around his own neck. Of course his said Agent Six.

"What does the back say?" Nick whispered, his fingers brushing the tag that was lying on top of Jeff's white t shirt.

"Together forever." Jeff whispered, blushing. "Do you like it?" Nick smiled.

"I love it. I love you so much." Nick said before closing the distance between them.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Nick and Jeff were lying on Nick's bed. Jeff's arms were wrapped around Nick and Nick's head was laying on Jeff's chest. They were watching movies, and in the middle of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Nick yawned loudly. He really didn't get enough sleep these past couple days. Jeff kissed Nick's temple. "Tired Love?" He asked as he grabbed Nick's hand and intertwined their fingers. Nick nodded against Jeff's chest.<p>

"Just a little." Nick said. "But I love this movie, I _refuse_ to sleep." He could feel Jeff's chest moving as he laughed. "What?" He demanded. Jeff just shook his head.

"We'll see about that." Jeff said. Nick rolled his eyes and went back to focus on the movie.

About ten minutes later, in the middle of the first task, Jeff started humming. Then, when Harry summoned his broomstick, Jeff began to sing, running his hand up and down Nick's back.

_Every time I look at you_

_I see a crown your eyes of blue_

_Love inside so thick with deep emotion_

_I hear the words inside your head_

_The ones you wish I woulda said_

_The night is out the day is dead_

_You sway me more violent than the ocean_

_You are perfect in this light_

_You are the damsel in distress_

_And I am nothing less_

_Than your knight in tattered armor_

_So, take my hand_

_Oh, baby come on_

_And we will run through the open fields_

_You and me_

_We will be living_

_In a fairytale ending_

_When we touch I feel your heart_

_Beat inside your chest it starts_

_Making me wild without a hesitation_

_I cannot contain this love_

_As strong as the hand of God above_

_More powerful than the kings of any nation_

_And you are the damsel in distress_

_And I am nothing less_

_Than your knight in tattered armor_

_So, take my hand_

_Oh, baby come on_

_And we will run through the open fields_

_You and me_

_We will be living_

_In a fairytale ending_

_When the dark gets too dark_

_Then I will be your light_

_When the pain's too great_

_Then I will be your fight_

_When you're blind to love_

_Then I will be your sight, oh_

_I will be your knight_

_In tattered armor_

_You are the damsel in distress_

_And I am nothing less_

_Than your knight in tattered armor_

_So, take my hand_

_Oh, baby come on_

_And we will run through the open fields_

_You and me_

_We will be living_

_In a fairytale ending_

_Yes, you and me_

_We will be living_

_In a fairytale ending_

_Yes, you and me_

_We will be living_

_In a fairytale ending_

_A fairytale ending_

_Welcome, welcome, welcome_

_To happily ever after_

Nick's eyes began to shut as his boyfriend sang. When the song ended, Nick moved his head and kissed Jeff's forearm. "Great song," He whispered, his voice thick with sleep.

"One of Brock's," Jeff replied, bending his head down and kissing Nick's nose. "I love you Nick." He whispered.

"I love you too Jeff," Nick said, before falling asleep in Jeff's arms.

_**(A/N: Too fluffy? What do you think?)**_


End file.
